Just Relax
by SimpleLoss12
Summary: After a World Meeting, Spain finds Canada who is stressing out. Spain hates seeing his friends upset, so he tries to help him relax and unwind.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

The World Meeting was over and everyone was leaving to go back to their own country except Spain, since the meeting was being held in Madrid. He said good-bye to Romano, who grumbled and dragged his little brother Italy away.

"_Ciao_ big brother Spain!"

"_Adios mis hermanos_!" He waved as the door shut behind them. Spain sighed and smiled as he himself was about to leave, he loosened up his tie and undid the top button of his shirt so that he wasn't choking. Honestly, he didn't like to dress up; he would rather be in his work clothes and be in his garden. He didn't much like being in a "monkey suit" as he's heard it called.

He went back to his chair and grabbed his suit jacket. Just as he turned to leave he saw someone leaving out of the corner of his eye, but they were going out the back door.

Who was it and why were they going the back way? He quickly followed them and went through the double doors. He looked down the hall but didn't see anyone. He listened and heard someone talking or mumbling something. He followed the voice and walked down a hallway. He saw a guy with medium length blond hair with his shoulders hunched over and grumbling angrily. Spain couldn't understand what he was saying because he was talking in a different language. He recognized it as French, seeing as France talked like that a lot.

"_Hola mi amigo, _are you alright?" Spain asked.

The boy turned around and huge purple orbs hidden behind thin wire rimmed glasses and a very random, bouncy curl looked up into Spain's wondering green eyes. Spain recognized him because he looked a lot like his brother, America.

"Oh, Canada, you look upset. Did something happen?" Spain noted the concern and anger in Canada's usually happy eyes. He looked really upset and made Spain wonder what had happened.

"Oh, hey Spain," Canada said in his usually timid voice, but there was an edge to it that normally wasn't there. "Well, yeah, sorta, but it's alright." Canada forced a smile, but Spain could still see it in his eyes and gave him a doubtful look.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Spain asked politely.

The smaller nation was quiet and looked down at the ground. He sighed heavily then shook his head, "It's just, my brother is really getting on my nerves and a lot of people are mistaking me for him so they come up to me and blame me for all the things that he's done. Plus I've got my own problems going on in my country that I have to deal with and I'm just really stressed right now! I don't know what to do or how to handle all this…"

Spain frowned, he didn't like to see his friends upset and tried to think of how he could help the other country out. "_Lo siento mi amigo._" Then he had a great idea of how he could help.

"Hey, are you busy right now? Do you have to get back home anytime soon?"

Canada thought about it for a second, a bit confused. "No, not really. Why?" he asked quietly.

"I'm gonna help relieve your stress," Spain said happily. He grabbed Canada's hand without even waiting for a reply.

"Wait, Spain, where are we going?" Canada asked in a scared and frantic voice.

"Don't worry, we're gonna stop by my house for a bit and then we can go to this spot I love. You'll love it too! I guarantee," Spain smiled brightly.

They had stopped by Spain's house so that he could change out of his business clothes and even found something more casual for Canada to wear. Then Spain went outside and Canada followed him.

"What are we doing?" Canada asked.

Spain grabbed two wide-brimmed straw hats and put one on Canada's head.

"What-?" Canada said, sounding confused as he adjusted the hat.

"When I get stressed out, I come take care of _mis tomates._ The temperature is great and the breeze is cool. Just being outside is relaxing and fun!" Spain gave a bright, dazzling smile. He adjusted his hat as well and put on a pair of well worn gardening gloves.

He went over and disappeared behind a wall of tomato vines. "S-Spain?" Canada asked worriedly then ran forward to find him.

He searched through the maze of tomatoes and found Spain kneeling down next to a vine. He looked up and smiled at Canada, holding up a bright red, ripe tomato.

"Here, try it. I grow the best tomatoes in the world," Spain said proudly.

Canada took it and looked at it, confused. "How do I eat it?"

"Just like an apple of course," Spain laughed.

"An apple?" Canada asked. He looked down at the tomato and tried to imagine an apple instead.

"Yeah." Spain got up and brushed off his knees as he stood next to Canada. He took the tomato and took a huge bite. The juice ran down his chin but he just wiped it away with the back of his hand.

He handed it back to Canada who just looked at it. He shrugged his shoulders and then brought the tomato up to his lips to take a bite. It tasted so fresh and juicy; Spain was right, this was the best tomato he had ever had!

After staying in the garden for a while, they went back inside. Spain ended up taking Canada somewhere in town. It was a somewhat small, yet beautiful city surrounded by small buildings with old architecture that gave the city a down to earth and quaint feeling. Lots of happy, animated people were walking around laughing and talking. Spain parked his car on a back road and called Canada out. Canada got out of the car, still staring at the beautiful city with awe. Spain came around to stand by Canada.

"Is that your guitar? When did you bring it?" Canada asked as he saw Spain put the strap on, pushing and adjusting the guitar behind his back

"I bring my guitar with me everywhere. Come, _vamanos_!" Spain grabbed Canada's hand and led him to a huge courtyard with a huge fountain in the center. Spain led Canada to sit on the edge of the fountain.

"So what are we doing here?"

"I always come here when I want to relax as well. Just the ambiance and feel of the place is great. Plus there are other musicians who hang out here sometimes as well."

Canada's attention was caught when he mentioned musicians, "Really? What types of musicians?"

Spain's ever-present, dazzling smile appeared yet again, "Just watch, it's pretty cool."

Spain pulled his guitar around and strummed it, letting the notes resonate and rebound off the walls. He tuned it quickly and expertly then began to play a quickly melody. His fingers began going by themselves and quickly putting an enchanting song together. Canada was captivated by the great and sweet sounding song. Suddenly he heard a smooth, crisp trumpet mix in with the music. Canada turned around to see a girl with long, brown hair pulled back in a braid playing the trumpet while she leaned against a wall. She was matching Spain's notes perfectly, creating a flawless melody.

Someone came up and sat beside them on the fountain. He had short light brown hair and pulled out a pair of drum sticks. He listened to Spain and the girl play for a few seconds and began bobbing his head, then drumming his sticks on the stone to create a beat. The girl was walking towards them to add to the volume of the musical harmony. Canada was so fascinated by it; this didn't happen at his house, but it was wonderful how they didn't even know each other, yet they could come together to play and create a beautiful song.

Some high bells of a tambourine followed the drum beat and someone began singing in Spanish. He didn't know what she was saying, but it was happy and upbeat. Some other bystanders came closer to listen and a small boy and girl grabbed hands and began to dance along.

After they had played two or three more songs, Spain led Canada to a small café.

"That was amazing!" Canada said excitedly.

"I'm glad you liked it! Isn't it great?" Spain said happily.

"I loved it, this is great! We should do this a lot more often," Canada said.

Spain nodded and was about to answer when he was interrupted by a sound. Canada's stomach growled loudly causing him to blush and for Spain to laugh.

"Are you hungry? I know exactly what to get!"

A little while later, a waitress came and set down two bowls of a chilled soup and two tall cold drinks, something great and cool to beat the Madrid heat.

"What is this?" Canada asked, looking at the bowl and tall dink.

"The soup is Gazpacho and this drink is called Horchata. It's really good! I promise you'll love this as well."

Canada looked up at the smiling Spaniard, "Thank you Spain. You know, this really is great and I really feel a lot more relaxed! We really need to do this more often, and maybe you can come over and I'll show you how I relax at my house."

"I would love that," Spain said happily, glad he could help a friend.

* * *

**A/N:** So we had Finals last week and my friend was really stressing out. I wanted to find someway I could help her out and this was one of the things I did. I figured since her favorite character is Canada and mine is Spain, why not write something with both of them?! :D Anyway, this was the little story I came up with. I'm pleased to say that she loved it and I hope that it gave her a laugh and was enough to help her relax :) So i got the idea for their food on a web site I saw once. I'm not sure if those are actually things they eat/drink in Spain, but I'm pretty sure they are. Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
